youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Poofesure
Kienan Robert (born: ), better known online as Poofesure, is an American Comedic Gaming YouTuber and Twitch Streamer known for playing Wii Sports, Wii Fit, Wii Party, Papa Louie Games, Minecraft, and Tomodachi Life. He is known for his rages in the game and his "psychopathic" laugh when an unusual moment happens.https://melmagazine.com/en-us/story/finding-my-zen-with-the-angriest-gamer-on-youtube Kienan's most notable videos are Wii Baseball and other Wii games. He is from Michigan, but has moved to Tampa, Florida.https://twitter.com/Poofesure/status/1210992217772449793 History Kienan started his YouTube channel creating Call of Duty content, consisting of commentary, gameplay, and funny moments. His series "LoLz" was the most popular series on his channel, ranging from trolling other players. Kienan made his now-famous first Wii Sports video in November 2012. Kienan has been a full-time comedic YouTube channel since 2012, trolling random kids inside the Call of Duty community. In 2017, Poofesure made 'Friday The 13th' game trolling videos consistently, and has been averaging over 5,000 views a video and had around 40,000 subscribers. Ever since the release and rise of Fortnite, Kienan, of course made trolling videos in the franchise. His channel had started getting major growth and had went from 50,000 subscribers to 140,000 subscribers in 5 months. In June 2018, Kienan made 'Fortnite Hacks' videos, which gave him a big audience from June to September in 2018. In 2019, Kienan has since made different videos such as Wii Sports and Wii Fit, he has found exponential growth from the franchise since July 2019. He now has went away from Fortnite videos and now plays Tomodachi life and Wii Games. Characters Elisa Elisa is Kienan's rival inside Wii, and always had rivalry in Wii Sports and Wii Fit. She is a professional Wii Tennis character. Abby Abby is Kienan's Wii 'girlfriend' and he always attempts to impress her by winning any Wii Games. She became notable in Kienan's video '99-0 wii sports baseball attempt but abby keeps ruining it', where Abby (who was Kienan's opponent during the whole video) catches the Baseball to make Kienan get an out. The fans assume she did that because Kienan cheated on Abby with Peach from Mario in a video 'mario super sluggers wii raging and funny moments'. Tommy Tommy is another Wii rival of Kienan in Wii Sports Resort Basketball and Wii Party's Board Game Island. Tommy is the champion of Wii Basketball and has shown up in Kienan's Wii Basketball and Board Game Island videos. Lucía Lucía is another Wii rival of Kienan in Wii Sports Resort Table Tennis. Lucía is the champion of Wii Table Tennis and has shown up in 4 of Kienan's Wii Table Tennis videos. Customized Mii Characters by Poofesure PoofesureBeefBoss.png|beef boss (character from Fortnite) PoofesureBurnout.png|Burnout (character from Fortnite) PoofesureCloakedShadow.png|cloaked shadow (character from Fortnite) PoofesureCondom.png|condom PoofesureDefault.png|Default (Jonesy the Recruit from Fortnite) PoofesureDICK.png|DICK PoofesureDildo.png|Dildo PoofesureDJKEEMSTAR.png|DJKEEMSTAR PoofesureDudyDude.png|Dudy dude PoofesureFart.png|Fart PoofesureFishsticks.png|Fishsticks (character from Fortnite) PoofesureFlapjackie.png|Flapjackie (character from Fortnite) PoofesureFunkOps.png|funk ops (character from Fortnite) PoofesureGrassHoper.png|Grasshoper PoofesureJosh.png|JOSH PoofesureJohnWick.png|John Wick (fictional Hitman) PoofesureKienan.png|Kienan (main character) PoofesureMarshmello.png|marshmello PoofesureMaven.png|Maven (character from Fortnite) PoofesureMerryMaur.png|Merry Maurauder (character from Fortnite) PoofesureRaptor.png|Raptor (character from Fortnite) PoofesureRustLord.png|rust lord (character from Fortnite) PoofesureShadowOps.png|Shadow Ops (character from Fortnite) PoofesureSkullTroo.png|skull trooper (character from Fortnite) PoofesureSparkleSp.png|sparkle specialist (character from Fortnite) PoofesureTenderDef.png|tender def PoofesureTomatohead.png|tomatohead (character from Fortnite) PoofesureWukong.png|Wukong (character from Fortnite) Mii Characters currently on Pen Island (Tomodachi Life) *beef boss *abby (married to beef boss) *Alfie, the first child of beef boss and abby *Fishsticks *Moo *Pierre (Butthole) *gary *dudydude *Elisa (Poo Breath) *Kentaro *Shinnosuke (shinnosuky) *Helen (mean helen) *Theo (Fivehead) *Sakura (married to dudydude) *Tommy (ass recker) *Eva (bball eva) *Matt *Lucia (Bitch Tits, formerly "loose-e-ya") *Silke *Oscar (Wiener) *Poof (Kienan, Poofesure himself) *Misaki (my-sockey) *Tyrone (big d ty) *Shouta *dady wally (Wally from the Papa Louie series) *Steve (steeeeve) *Toad (Toad from Super Mario Bros.) *Miyu (dora) *Grandma (Poofesure's grandma) *Grasshoper *Steph (Manly step) *John Wick *Saburo (subaru) *Selena Gomez *Icarly *Asami (Goldfish) *Eddy (Spaghetti) *Marisa (Succubus) *Luca (lucapoopa) *Rin *Hiromasa (hermosa) *Kim Jong Un (lil kim) *Barb (wii u barb) *Toadette *Oprah Winfrey (Oprah) *Yoko (milf) *Chris (girl chris) *Jesus *Steve Harvey (familyfued) *Bob Ross *Dr. Phil *Obama *Chowder (cartoon character) *Scooby-Doo (ruh roh) *Snoop Dogg (snoop) *Peppa Pig (impeppapig) Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: October 9, 2019 Refrerences This page was created on October 22, 2019 by EpicNinjaDude37. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers